


Unraveling

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Matt just needs to let go, Foggy is happy to be the one to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> Happy Birthday charleybradburies! I hope you like, it is my first attempt at something like this.

“Morning sunshine,” Foggy smiled, running his fingers down Matt’s arm softly. Matt just snuffled lightly, rolling over towards Foggy’s body heat.

“We’ve got to go to work darling, time to get up.” Foggy laughed again, shuffling away from his cuddling boyfriend and sitting up.

“No,” Matt vaguely muttered in response, rolling over once again to where Foggy had been laid. When they had added the dominance and submission elements to their relationship, Matt had been adamant that he wanted to lose control. He had never had someone that would take the weight of responsibility off his shoulders and Foggy wanted to be the one. That also meant he would need to be punished.

“Darling, I am giving you one more chance. If you don’t get up now I will make you regret it,” Foggy stated, a smile twitching at his lips as he saw Matt look up at him. He knew what he was doing, he wanted the punishment.

“Well I want to stay in bed,” Matt huffed like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“Matthew, sit up and lay over my lap. Now!” Foggy exclaimed, his voice taking on a harder edge as he slipped from boyfriend to dominant. It was now a flawless transition through months of practice. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his lover. Matt’s smile remained on his face as he slowly edged towards Foggy and draped his lanky form over the shorter man’s lap. “You know that you should obey orders Matty, we agreed I was to be in charge,” Foggy scolded, pulling down Matt’s underwear and tenderly stroking his now exposed ass.

“Sorry sir,” Matt apologised quietly. The crack of the slap echoed around the apartment along with Matt’s cry. Four more slaps followed in quick succession. Matt was crying softly but Foggy knew that was what Matt needed; his sense of touch was heightened and even one slap was the same as five for anyone else.

“Good boy Matty, you’ve done so well,” Foggy soothed, wrapping Matt up in his arms as he dozed. “But we do have to get up and go to work now. I want you to remember this all day darling. You look so beautiful here for me,” he continued, lying Matt down on the bed with a kiss then proceeding to select Matt’s clothes for the day. He didn’t do this often but only when Matt was particularly low. He pulled open their special drawer in Matt’s bedroom and selected light blue lace lingerie and laying them next to Matt’s normal suit. “Get ready, I’ll make us some breakfast,” Foggy smiled softly, capturing his lover’s lips in a loving kiss.

 

No work was done that day by either man. Foggy watched as Matt shuffled in his chair, unable to find a position that didn’t cause the lace to rub. A blush was permanently etched onto his face and little moans eased out of his lips when he twitched. Thankfully it was Karen’s day off so they both had the office to themselves. “Enjoying yourself sweetie,” Foggy shouted across the office causing Matt to jump and another illicit moan to come in response. “Come here,” Foggy grinned. Matt waddled across the office with his eyes closed behind the signature glasses. Foggy couldn’t help himself anymore, he shoved Matt up against the wall, capturing the taller man’s lips in a heated kiss. His hands roamed downwards, rubbing softly over the top of Matt’s trousers.

“People could be watching Foggy,” Matt moaned once Foggy had surrendered control of his lips.

“And that just makes you harder doesn’t it Matty,” Foggy taunted while he inched Matt’s trousers down those thin legs. Once again a moan was his only response. “Knowing that any second now Mrs Taylor from across the street could open her curtains and see you coming apart in my hands. Or that the people in the office next door could hear your moans,” Foggy continued, palming Matt’s cock through the lace. It was taking all of Matt’s effort to hold back his cries but his cock was clearly painfully hard as Foggy played with him. “You could come from this alone couldn’t you darling. Just the feeling of the lace on your cock.”

“Please,” Matt begged before his words turned into babbling.

“Come sweetheart,” Foggy whispered into Matt’s ear and his partner came undone underneath him. He came violently staining the underwear and crumbling in Foggy’s arms. “That was amazing Matty, you did so well,” Foggy soothed as he cleaned up Matt and himself before shutting them in Matt’s office. Ever since Matt started his late night adventures they put a couch in Matt’s office so he could rest. Foggy laid him down gently on the silky soft couch with a warm blanket tucked round him. “Sleep well sweetie,” Foggy smiled, kissing Matt on the forehead.

“Love you Fog,” Matt murmured as he drifted to sleep.

“Love you too buddy.”


End file.
